universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Xander Mobus/The Announcer
Entrance Character Selection Xander appears as a trophy and the words "READY TO FIGHT" saying "hi there! im the announcer" Special Attacks Neutral B - "TIME!" Xander says "TIME" freezing any opponents and projectiles near him in place the first wave freezes opponents and projectiles in the second wave xander yells "GO" and unfreezes but repels projectiles and opponents, but doesnt do damage if xander doesnt unfreeze the opponents, they will unfreeze themselves in 10 seconds you will have to wait 5 seconds until you can use it again Side B - Fighter Imitation this move is similar to kirbys copy Xander copys the side be of a nearby fighter Up B - Live Action Master Hand a live action master hand gabs xander, flinging him in any direction of your choosing except down. no down on the ground, if an opponent is near, santa will come and spread some cheer- i mean on the ground, if an opponent is near, the hand will grab them and throw them upward, causing damage Down B - Jigglypuff Xander summons jigglypuff, they will follow Xander around like phantom freddy or luma jigglypuff has a full moveset aside from specials the only special it has is side B, witch is a smack jigglypuff wont easily be KO'd, as damage only makes it stronger, but only to a certain point you can ko jigglypuff with a strong enough attack if they dont die from a attack, they will disappear after 12 seconds you cant summon another until a minute has passed Final Smash - Choose your Fighter! Xander pauses the battle, bringing you to a selection of three characters, they are pikachu, samus, and luigi from here the character you choose will preform the final smash, samus shoots a huge beam like her own final smash, luigi will shoot out laser beams in random directions, occasionally spinning pikachu will shoot electricity in random directions, he'll chode smash you if you get close to him. all characters stay for 20 seconds before disappearing and making Xander return KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh shit!" KOSFX2: "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Star KOSFX: "Failure!" Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: "Settle it in Smash!" Sd: *Spins microphone* Dn: "Oh come on!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "The Winner is...Me!" Victory 2: "New Record!" Victory 3: "Success!" Lose/Clap: *Passive aggressive clapping* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Cross Punch, Kick *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- "Till Link kicked him in the stuff!" *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Donkey Kong *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Kick *B-Air - Backward Kick *U-Air - Uppercut *D-Air - Rapid Fire Kick Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- Upward Kick *Down- Drop Kick Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Smash Bros Symbol Victory Music SSB4 Mii Character Victory Theme Kirby Hat Xander's Glasses and Hairstyle Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Introducing, Smash Brother's very own beloved announcer, Xander Mobus! Xander is Smash Bros Lawl's charismatic Tourney Master, and uses the power of his epic voice to kick more ass than even his opponents can handle! He's strong, he handsome, he's smart, he's THE ANNOUNCER! --- Written by Mr. Mobus himself. Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Default *Black, Red and Yellow (SSB64) *Blue, Pink and Red (SSBM/B) *Red, Brown and Silver (SSBB/R) *Dark Blue, Cyan and Purple (SSB4) *White Suit and White Gloves (Master Hand and Crazy Hand) Trivia *Insert One Category:Announcers Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Badass Category:Purple Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Characters with cool hair Category:Microphone Wielders Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters with awesome voices Category:Egoraptor Category:Markiplier Voiced Category:Starbomb Category:Announcers (Team Toon) Category:Announcers (Brother Location) Category:Announcers (L-NEO) Category:Lawl TourneyMasters Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:A Hat in Time Category:Voice Actor